


Matt 6:20

by kahuragani



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Goodbyes, Historical Hetalia, Religion, Separations, Trans Character, Trans Portugal (Hetalia)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kahuragani/pseuds/kahuragani
Summary: Knights Templar must flee to escape prosecution from France. First, he has to say goodbye to Portugal.
Relationships: Portugal & Knights Templar
Kudos: 5
Collections: Historical Hetalia Week (February 2021)





	Matt 6:20

**Author's Note:**

> Knights Templar is shortened to Templars. I wrote Portugal and Templars to be more teacher/student or brotherly (not actually brothers though), but it can also be romantic. Also, Portugal is trans ftm, but he doesn't know that yet, so I'm gonna refer to him as her, i don't really touched on that here but he totally is.

"You've been staying longer than usual, how much more?" Portugal asked.

"Actually, I was planning on leaving soon. I didn't know how to tell you." Templars replied.

"Why would it be hard?"

"Because - I'm not sure when I'll come back."

"What do you mean? Why?"

"I've gotten in trouble with France - his boss at least - so that's why I haven't gone back to his house."

"So where are you going?"

"There is a land to the west - hidden from the rest of the world. So hidden, I do not know its name. But if I can reach it - I think I'll never be found."

"But what about me? Can I go with you?"

"No. You must stay with your people. You have your own journey to complete."

"How am I supposed to do that without you?"

"I've already taught you everything I know, I -"

"How can you say that when you're always hiding things from me?"

Templars sighed. Portugal was a teenager, still a kid but wanting to be older. "I'm sorry. I wish I could tell you everything. But you're too young to be worrying about all these other nations."

"I'm not worried about them, I'm worried about you!"

Templars pulled Portugal into a hug. "Once I reach shore again, you won't need to worry anymore. I'll be safe."

"What if you don't? What if you are lost at sea? And even if you do make it, how will we be reunited?"

"You know the answer to these questions. It's the most important thing I've taught you. Do you remember it?"

"No."

"The most important thing is to trust God. He will assure everything will work out in the end. He will bring us together when the time comes."

"I know," sighed Portugal. 

Templars lifted her face. "Hey, look at me. I don't just trust God. I trust you just as much."

Templars saying that - it was something she hadn't expected, but something she always wanted. To have her closest teacher, mentor, friend, say he trusted her as if she were God - did she deserve that faith?

"Thank you," she whispered, barely able to speak.

"Of course." Templars replied softly. He cleared his throat. "To prove my faith, I'm trusting you most of my things. Now yours, i suppose."

"What things?"

"Mostly books and paper. Stuff from the treasury. You can do whatever you want with the gold, but the writings have lots of useful and secret information, so look over them and keep them safe. Do you promise?"

"Yes."

And then the day came. A ship was on the water, ready to whisk the Templars away. It was time for the last goodbye.

Portugal hugged Templars. "I don't want you to go," she said.

"I know," replied Templars, "but I have to."

"Can't you stay? My boss hasn't said anything."

"Spain is starting to help France. You know I can't."

"I'll fight both of them for you."

"No. I don't want you to get hurt for me. You need to focus on your own for now."

"You are my own."

They stood a moment more before one of the other knights called for Templars.

Templars kissed Portugal's head one last time. "Goodbye," he said softly.

"Promise we'll see each other again."

"I promise."

Portugal frowned. "Goodbye," was all she could say.

Templars turned to go on the ship. As they set sail he waved to Portugal. Portugal waved back. She stayed to watch the boat become smaller and harder to see through stinging eyes.

• 

The next day, Portugal looked through the things Templars had left him. She'd listened, all the treasure was already moved in secret, but Portugal wanted to personally go through all the paper herself.

That was mistake. It was so much. And so boring. Most of what she'd gone through so far was mundane paperwork and records of business transactions. Portugal felt herself quickly becoming tired. It was getting late too. She wanted to get a little more done, so she lit a candle and continued.

She found a blank page. Was this to make the pile look bigger than it was? She was going to toss it out when she noticed a spot. A letter had appeared. When she moved the paper, more formed. Was it the candle? She careful dragged the paper over the flame, and sure enough, sentences began to emerge.

Portugal started reading. It was about plans to find land west of Europe. The land Templars was talking about. Portugal could find it, and be reunited with Templars. She had a way to get back to him. He was right.


End file.
